


Borrowed

by Walker_August



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kitchen Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walker_August/pseuds/Walker_August
Summary: August Walker x reader based on the prompt:“August has been awake for a while, preparing breakfast in the kitchen, when you walk in, freshly showered and wearing one of his tshirts that on you is a dress.Then you bend down to take a cup from the dishwasher and he can see you’re not wearing anything else under that tshirt”





	Borrowed

There’s always that little hint of panic when you wake up and August isn’t next to you. It’s fine when he’s away, and you’re used to it, but when he’s supposed to be home that feeling returns just for a second – that he’s been called away in the early hours and you didn’t get to say goodbye to him. Last night he had been here, holding you close as you fell asleep – after you had finally satiated your desire for each other. So when you turn over in the morning and his side of the bed is empty, there’s that little nag of concern.

It’s an unfounded worry that is quickly shooed away as you hear movement outside of the bedroom. You slowly get out of bed and stretch fully, experiencing pleasant little aches in your body as you do. August got home two days ago and you’ve hardly been able to get enough of each other since then. You have a near constant desire for him, for him to be close to you, to touch you, and while it’s always kind of there it’s very much amplified right now. He’s as insatiable as ever, hell bent on making up for lost time and bringing you all the pleasure you might’ve missed out on while he wasn’t there.

When you come out of the bedroom you can hear he’s in the kitchen, the smell of freshly brewed coffee filling the air. He’s humming to himself, a sure sign of a great mood, and you feel the smile spread on your lips, lingering for just a moment to listen before heading in to the bathroom down the hallway for a quick shower to wake you up. Once you’re done in the bathroom you head to the bedroom and part-dry your hair then grab the first item of clothing you find, which turns out to be a tshirt of his lying atop his unpacked go-bag. It fits you almost like a dress, although an indecently short one, and it smells of him which gives you another reason to smile.

Unable to deny your need any longer you head in to the kitchen where he’s drying up some dishes. He looks perfect, the sunlight streaming in from the window bathing him in golden light. He’s wearing comfy track pants and that’s it, you want nothing more than to run your palms up his back, across his shoulders, and through his already messy hair. you take a moment to just stand and appreciate him before making your presence known. “Please tell me there’s coffee left for me” you say as you walk in to the kitchen, placing a light peck to his cheek before moving towards the coffee pot.

“Oh, I’m not a brave enough man to leave you with no caffeine fix” he chuckles, turning to you and taking in this sight of you. “Is that my shirt?” he asks as he watches you walk over to the cupboard just opposite where he stands, leaning down to the one below the counter to find out a large mug. You’re pretty sure you hear his breath catch as you bend down and realisation dawns on him that you are wearing his tshirt – and absolutely nothing else. You’re fully aware that his eyes are on you the whole time, and you notice the heat between your legs at the thought of it.

“It is, I thought I’d borrow it” you reply nonchalantly as you straighten up, placing the mug on the counter and turning to face him. The look in his eyes is enough to get you from 0 to 100 in an instant, and you can’t help your next words, knowing very well the effect they’ll have on him. “Does it look good on me?” you ask sweetly “Or would you prefer if I took it off?” you pull the hem up only slightly to tease him and it works a treat because he makes an extremely suggestive noise and hurriedly places the saucepan he’s holding down in to the sink, closing the space between you in no time. He pushes you up against the counter, hands on either side of you and looks at you.

“It looks so good, believe me. But if I have the option, I’d still prefer it off” he places one hand on your thigh, moving it up slowly, the fabric of the shirt going up with it. At the same time he brings his lips to yours and kisses you with passion, you wrap your arms around him as he does and pull him towards you as best you can, wanting him pressed up against you. You can never get enough of his body flush against yours. He leans in to you like you want and you let your palms run down his back and all the way down to grab at his ass. He groans in to your mouth then deepens the kiss. By now his fingers roam under the tshirt, one grasping at your hip and the other gently groping your breasts – rolling and pinching your nipples.

When he breaks away you have to catch your breath, and he looks like he’s considering something for a moment before he nonchalantly moves your coffee mug away and pulls you up to sit on the edge of the counter, the tshirt gathered around your waist and removing any last shred of modesty you might’ve had. “Off” he says simply, and you lift your arms allowing him to take the tshirt over your head and completely exposing your body to him. He always has this moment when you’re naked in front of him where he just stops for a second or two, looking at you like he’s in complete awe. “You are so beautiful” he tells you, voice gravelly. It’s so incredibly flattering, and only serves to make you want him more.

His fingertips graze softly over the skin of your thighs, as he kisses you again. And although it’s less urgent, you can tell he has a plan for you and you can feel his excitement for it. August doesn’t exclusively call the shots when it comes to sex, but you love it most when he does because you know you’re in for almost more pleasure than you can handle. All you can do is go with it and see what he has in store for you, not that you mind that one bit. When he runs a finger over your sex, and discovers the extent of your arousal, you whine his name in breathy tones – the way he most likes to hear it.

You’re just about to wrap your legs around his hips when he moves his palms down them and spreads them further apart, telling you to lie back in a low, lust filled voice that makes all of you tingle. You do what he asks, scooting forward just a little. He holds your legs in place, and he kneels and dips his head down. His lips brush against your inner thigh, relishing both the softness of your skin and the sudden change in your breathing as he teases you, moving to trace his lips over your hip, your stomach and then just above where you suddenly desperately need him. 

He doesn’t give you time to grow impatient though, his mouth is on you within moments – tongue exploring you before he runs it over your clit slowly, making you gasp and arch your back, silently asking for more. He hooks one arm around your leg, squeezing tenderly at your thigh as he continues tracing lazy circles around your clit with his tongue, your fist knotting in his hair as your other hand kneads your breasts. He’s incredibly aware of his own arousal becoming more and more apparent as he tastes you and you tell him how good it feels.

His ministrations are unhurried and concentrated, taking his time to ensure you feel everything, as he brings his free hand to you and he slips a digit in to you, withdrawing and adding another. He focuses on his tongue against your clit as his fingers curl and uncurl inside of you. The room is filled with your whimpers as he continues, you grip tighter in his hair, pulling just lightly and making him grunt appreciatively. He keeps coaxing you on, drawing you closer and closer to the edge you both desperately want and aren’t quite ready for, but still needing him to take you all the way there. Your words are barely coherent, a stream of “yes” and “please” and “more”, breathless and pleading.

The orgasm hits you full force, making you arch in to him, and he continues with both his tongue and fingers as you writhe, panting and moaning. Your legs shake, muscles contracting, eyes shut tight. “Too much, too much” you pant as it ebbs and his tongue still flicks against you. He stops at your words, kissing each of your inner thighs gently as he moves away, withdrawing his fingers too. You sit up with a dazed smile on your face, still breathing heavily, as he stands – eyes searching yours for the answer to a question he doesn’t even need to ask. 

In response you trace your fingertips slowly from his chest down to the waistband of his pants which you push down, taking his hard length in your grip as soon as the barrier is gone. As you stroke him he lifts his head and closes his eyes, jaw clenched – it’s an impossibly sensuous view. Finding some purchase with your feet on the cupboard doors underneath the counter you lean forward a little and place kisses against his shoulders and chest, and he gently moans your name.

Responding to his sounds you wrap your legs around him to pull him closer to you, placing your hands behind you and leaning back slightly for balance. His lips come down to yours roughly, you can taste yourself on him when he slips his tongue in to your mouth and you can feel the slight damp of yourself on his moustache still. At the same time he teases you with his cock then breaks the kiss and you make eye contact, a stunning intensity in his, as he devastatingly slowly slides his full length inside of you, both of you moaning loudly as you take all of him. He’s still for a moment, letting you adjust, loving the feeling of it.

As he starts to move his hips, he leans forward again and brings his lips to your neck, kissing and then telling you in hushed tones against your ear “You feel so good. I can’t get enough of you”, and all you can do is whimper in response, every inch of your body on fire with the pleasure of it. His hold on your hips keep you steady and in just the right position to hit your spot as he finds his rhythm, so you take the opportunity to explore every part of his body that you can reach with your hands, wanting to experience his muscular frame under your them; his large biceps, his thick neck, his broad shoulders, the hair on his chest, the smooth skin on his face. You’re absolutely certain you’ll never get enough of him either.

As he pushes in to you harder, faster, you have to grip the edge of the counter and wrap your legs tighter around him as every nerve starts to hum deliciously. “Kiss me, August” you plead quietly, breathy. He can hear that you’re close to that precarious edge, and he wants nothing more than to take you there again and again. He does kiss you with abandon, whilst also moving his fingers back to your clit and circling softly at first, more pressure as you gasp and moan against his mouth. He can sense himself being pushed closer too now, groaning as you clench around him at the extra contact and beg for him to keep going.

He doesn’t stop, not letting up the intense rhythm he has going, two fingers rubbing faster against you now too. The sweat shining on his brow, the movement of his muscles, the grip he has on your hip, it’s all so much and you don’t even get the chance to warn him as you come again. Your whole body trembles and you squeeze around him, heart beating so hard in your chest as you all but scream through it. He moves his fingers away but keeps thrusting, as the final surges of your climax pulse through you. You’re spent by the end of it, resting your forehead against his shoulder grazing and gently biting at his skin. You hear the quiet but drawn out “Fuck” as he nears his finish with a few final hard thrusts in to you before he’s coming inside of you, crying out your name and shuddering as the rapture permeates through him.

“Wow” is all you can think to say after, and he gives a small laugh in agreement before he kisses you softly as he pulls out of you, satisfaction clear on his features, and then helps you down from the counter as you stand on wobbly legs.

He pulls his pants on then reaches for the tshirt, which had been tossed to the floor. “I’m not sure I’ll ever be able to wear this again” he tells you, handing it to you “Keep it, please. It looks so much better on you” he smiles as you put it back on, covering yourself for the most part. You wrap your arms around his middle, and he reciprocates holding you close for some time as you both fully recover, neither of you sure what you were doing before. The sun is still warm and bright through the window and you sigh happily snuggled in to this chest. You vaguely remember a need for coffee, but then again why would you need a caffeine fix when you can start your day like this?


End file.
